1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a meat tenderizing mallet and more particularly pertains to tenderizing meat by striking the meat with a mallet including protrusions with apertures to permit injection of tenderizing fluid into the meat.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of the meat tenderizers is known in the prior art. More specifically, the meat tenderizers heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of tenderizing the meats are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,254,700 to Fleming discloses a domestic appliance for the liquid injection of the meat.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,380,850 to Coburn discloses a hand operated steak tenderizer and cuber.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 291,762 to Collins, Sr. discloses a meat tenderizer.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 265,281 to Bennett discloses a meat tenderizer.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 261,089 to Mc Donnell et al. discloses a tenderizer.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 253,155 to Jurida discloses a meat tenderizer.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a the meat tenderizing mallet for tenderizing the meat by striking the meat with a mallet including protrusions with apertures to permit injection of tenderizing fluid into the meat.
In this respect, the meat tenderizing mallet according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of tenderizing the meat by striking the meat with a mallet including protrusions with apertures to permit injection of tenderizing fluid into the meat.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved the meat tenderizing mallet which can be used for tenderizing the meat by striking the meat with a mallet including protrusions with apertures to permit injection of tenderizing fluid into the meat. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.